Shingles are commonly used to cover roofs. These shingles are typically flat. Thus, to cover the ridges of pitched roofs, they cannot be used “as is”. Instead, ridge cap shingles are used. These ridge cap shingles, are typically obtained by cutting transversally in three identical sections a standard size 36 inches by 12 inches bitumen based three-tab shingle. Each of the three ridge cap shingles thus obtained are then nailed longitudinally in a partially overlapping fashion along the ridge of the roof, after the flat sections thereof have been covered with standard three-tab shingles. This traditional method is however relatively time consuming.
In view of the above, there is a need in the industry for an improved way of covering the ridge of a roof. An object of the present invention is to provide such an improved way in the form of an improved method and of a unit and kit usable to perform the method.